Spontaineity
by Marvelicious
Summary: ...or Nothin' but Smut! Cute and sexy fun-times in a closet. At a party. Yes it's Wincest, and no, there's no plot!


**Well, this is sort of an apology for not posting in so long. I WILL BE ADDING NEW CHAPTERS TO ALL OF MY WIPs! However, I have been insanely busy, and havn't exactly had much time to write as of late. This was actually an older piece that I had laying around, but I hope y'all enjoy it!**

Spontaneity. It was practically Dean's favorite word. Whenever the occasion turned up, there was no doubt in Sam's mind that Dean would take full advantage of it. That was one of the things he loved about Dean after all. It was also why he currently found himself shoved up against the wall in a rather cramped closet, surrounded by what were most likely coats, Dean's gigantic cock pressing against him from behind. He mumbled a slightly slurred complaint into the wall, hearing Dean laugh in response before turning him around for a kiss. Hunter or not, he was putty in Dean's very capable hands.

"Mmm," Dean sighed, tasting Sam's lips for the first time all night, "I'm gonna take you so hard you'll be walking funny for a week," His voice turned into a growl as the talk got dirty, and it did a number of things to Sam's anatomy, the very least of which making him shiver with desire.

"Oh?" He replied, trying to sound unfazed, and probably failing miserably. Dean was grinding his pelvis against his, and for not the first time, confronted by his extremely horny lover, Sam found himself unable to think up a suitable comeback. All the alcohol he'd consumed earlier, trying to loosen up, as per Dean's orders, wasn't helping things either.

"Think they'll miss us at the party?" Dean half asked, half growled, against Sam's neck, making his lover moan. In fact, Sam was already tugging on the zipper of Dean's jeans as he started to kneel down before him, ready to give Dean the best blowjob he'd ever experienced. He was hard already, despite the fact that he'd been rudely dragged, stumbling, into the closet only moments before. "No," Dean told him, pulling Sam back to his feet, "Turn around, I want you now." He was stroking himself, using a mixture of his own saliva and precum as lube. He hadn't been prepared for his insatiable need for Sam to take control of him, tonight of all nights, but he knew all the same that Sam wouldn't mind in the slightest. Hot damn, the bitch liked it rough.

Obedient as he only was in private, Sam made himself ready for Dean, bracing himself. They both knew it was going to be a quickie, and they performed like only a well accustomed team could under pressure. Then again, part of the fun was still the idea that they could be caught, by just about anyone, and at any time. The other part was getting away with it.

"You going to fuck me today?' Sam checked, pants around his ankles, waiting for Dean's intrusion. Dean grinned devilishly, positioning himself at Sam's tight opening.

"Yeah, you ready for it?" He didn't wait for Sam to respond, thrusting into his ass forcefully. The sharp intake of breath from Sam was just as rewarding as the first time; Dean never got tired of hearing it.

"Oh fuck Dean," Sam gasped, and Dean took that as a signal to go on, grabbing Sam's hips as he thrust into his lover until he could go no further. He didn't wait, instead pulling back, and then ramming his way into Sam yet again, over and over with no remorse, responding enthusiastically to his partner's quiet gasps for breath. The familiar tightness had found its way into his abdomen; he was going to come soon and come hard.

Since they were at a party after all, Dean pulled out just before his orgasm, wiping himself off quickly with a tissue and, instead forcing Sam down to take it in his mouth. "Fuck, I love you Sammy," he gasped out as he came, shooting his spunk down his brother's throat. Sam grinned as much as he could with the tip of Dean's dick in his mouth, (admittedly, not much) swallowing his cum gratefully. He'd get his later: on the bed, his terms, and just how he liked it. Besides, his favorite part had always been simply pleasing Dean. It was all he could do not to blow his load right then and there just tasting Dean's cum, but he had more control than that.

"Oh Dean, you taste so good," Sam told him from his knees, licking his lips suggestively. He was Dean's cum slut through and through, and admittedly a bit tipsier than he'd realized at first. Tauntingly, he licked his fingers clean before beginning to suck on them, putting on a show just for his big brother. The very sight turned Dean on more than he could even put to words. That fucking tease. Dean grabbed his own coat, and then Sam's.

"Sam, car. Now."

Knowing the double-entendre that it was, Sam looked up and bit his lip innocently as he replied, "You're driving."


End file.
